


Shining In The Shadows//One Night's Gamble

by Interrobang



Series: Caring For The Pack [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Werewolf Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: My fics for the Strange Oddities zine! Chapter one was published in the SFW print half; chapter two is the NSFW portion that was available in the pdf.The night Jesse was attacked by a raving werewolf was, by far, the worst night in his living memory. It was the most vicious, heart-stoppingly terrifying moment he’d ever survived—and even then, he’d only just made it out alive.





	1. Shining In The Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Woo! I'm so so so happy I can finally share these with y'all. They were a labor of love, and I've had them done and put away for months. This is also a kind of prequel to Under The Same Stars and Caring For The Pack, finally exploring Jesse's first transformation. I hope y'all enjoy it!

Jesse’s favorite nights were those when the moon hung high and fat among the stars. The woods glowed a lush, inky green as he walked in their shadows. It made the frog song sweeter, the call of owls less ominous. It made his walk to his little house on the rural edge of town more peaceful, and all in all he appreciated the moon’s light down to the last ray.

Jesse knew he wasn’t the only one that needed its lumosity. There were the bats and the frogs, of course, to whom he listened most nights with joy. There were bears and mountain lions too, prowling for their next meal. Jesse did his best to avoid those. He knew that most animals wanted to be disturbed as little as he did. 

But there were other things out there. Things more dangerous than bears, more wily than racoons. There were forces in the woods that a man just wasn’t meant to mess with ,  and so Jesse made his walks short and locked his door behind him when he got home.

The night Jesse was attacked by a raving werewolf was, by far, the worst night in his living memory. It was the most vicious, heart-stoppingly terrifying moment he’d ever survived — and even then, he’d only just made it out alive. 

Instead of a quick death with teeth around his throat, he left the encounter with only lacerations and the bloody outline of a wide, bestial mouth over the meat of his shoulder. Jesse watched, shell-shocked, as the beast was torn away from him by something massive. 

It was a creature the likes of which Jesse had never seen before. A wolf, but not a wolf. A man, but not a man. The shape shifted back and forth fluidly, bright as lightning and twice as powerful. It wrestled with the creature that had attacked Jesse, leaving the fight only when a swarm of shadowy lupine shapes joined it. 

That was the first time Jesse met Hanzo.

“My pack is the oldest known to man,” Hanzo said later, as he bandaged Jesse’s wounds. “Or  _ not  _ known. The days when I was worshipped often and devoutly are long behind us.” Hanzo sighed. “Nowadays I am little more than a nature spirit. But I am here. I have an obligation to the humans in this city.”

“Doesn’t it hurt to be forgotten?” Jesse asked carefully. 

“Not so much,” Hanzo said with a quiet laugh. He taped a bandage in place and patted Jesse’s shoulder. “I still have my pack. And I’ll always have the moon to sing to when I get lonely.”

Jesse accepted the idea of lycanthropy without much fuss. Hanzo’s fangs were too sharp to ignore, and his followers were as fluid as the man himself. When the other wolves circled his house and kept away other predators, Jesse felt safe. When Hanzo helped Jesse home and kept watch over him for the rest of the night, Jesse felt loved.

The feeling didn’t go away; neither did Hanzo. The okami checked in on Jesse day after day, always with an invitation for Jesse to join his pack. 

“It’s for your own protection,” Hanzo said. “For strength. Family.”

“Family?” Jesse raised an eyebrow. “I don’t…I don’t  _ do  _ family.” He had left every person even  _ resembling  _ a family member behind at one point or another, scattered across the globe. He had long since accepted that he would be alone for the rest of his life.

“You will now,” Hanzo said firmly.

\--

Hanzo fussed over him in a way that Jesse couldn’t help but find endearing. The okami was clearly a powerful being, but he ate with Jesse at least three times a week, claiming he only wanted to check on the new wolf. 

“Your blood will boil over soon,” Hanzo told him more than once, often over a bowl of something Jesse had cooked. The alpha always seemed to be watching for signs of Jesse’s first transformation. “By the next moon, at the latest. I want to be there for you when it does.”

“Why?” Jesse demanded every time.

“Because you’re in my domain now, Jesse,” Hanzo returned seriously. “This isn’t just a bunch of pups playing in a meadow. A feral wolf is a danger to everyone around them. You’re no different.”

Jesse wasn’t so sure. But he enjoyed Hanzo’s company more than he wanted to admit. Hanzo wasn’t just strong — he was handsome, with high cheekbones and a smile that was far too knowing. His long white hair begged Jesse to play with it.   
  
Hanzo was close with his wolves.  _ Very  _ close. Sometimes Jesse talked with the pack members who had watched over him while he was healing, and they let him know with snickers and smiles that Hanzo was  _ extremely  _ friendly when the moon was full. 

“Our alpha likes to wrestle when the moon is full,” Hannah informed Jesse with a giggle. She jerked her head in Hanzo’s direction. “He’s really good at it, too.”

“Is _that_ what mortals are calling it these days?” Bertu said with a waggle of his eyebrows. “ _Wrestling_?”

“Hey, he can do what he wants,” Jesse said, hands raised defensively. “It’s not my business.”

“No,” Hannah said with a smirk. “But you  _ want  _ it to be.”

At Jesse’s instant blush and defensive hunch, the wolf bumped Jesse’s shoulder amiably. “Don’t worry — most of us did at some point. You get over it.”

“Or you don’t,” Bertu cut in. “Dora never did. She left instead.”

“You can do that?” Jesse blurted. “Just leave? I don’t have to join the pack?”

Bertu and Hannah looked at each other, silent words exchanged in eyebrow and cheek movements. 

“No,” Bertu finally said. “You don’t. But lone wolves never survive — or if they do, it’s a sad existence. Dora decided to leave anyway.”

Jesse gaped, turning with the other two wolves to stare at Hanzo in the distance. Was that what Jesse was destined for? A lifetime of pining, or death in the wild?

“Then...what do I do?”

Hannah wrapped her arm around Jesse’s shoulder, her fur prickly against his neck. 

“You take your chance when it comes,” she murmured in his ear. “And then you do your best not to let him go.”

\--

Jesse continued to moon over Hanzo not-so-discreetly while he healed — and the healing went quickly. The lacerations and teeth marks all but disappeared within days, leaving Jesse with only faint pink scars littering his body. The changes in his physiology scared him. It wasn’t just the claw marks; it was his smoker’s cough, his acne, the poison oak rash on his ankle. It was all gone.

He brought it up with Hanzo a couple weeks after the attack. They sat together like old friends now. Hanzo had only laughed and said that if Jesse joined his pack, all that and more would be explained. Jesse hesitated. If all he got out of this was improved health, he couldn’t see why he needed a… a  _ support group _ .

Despite what the other wolves said. Jesse mulled over Bertu’s words for the thousandth time as he watched Hanzo eat:  _ Lone wolves never survive.  _ Jesse’s heart twinged in his chest; the scene was so domestic, secluded and warm. If he joined the pack, would he still get time alone with Hanzo like this? Was it selfish of him to monopolize their alpha just because he had a crush?

Nearly a month after the initial attack, Hanzo approached Jesse grimly, face a mask of stony determination. Hanzo pushed his way into Jesse’s house, crowding his space in a way that made the mortal flush red all the way down his chest. 

“No more of this indecisiveness, Jesse. You will need us tonight,” Hanzo told him in a tone that said there would be no argument. “You will need  _ me _ . You need a leader to guide you on your first moon, or you will risk going feral like the wolf that attacked you.”

“I…” Jesse looked away. Hanzo was too close, radiating heat that Jesse longed to absorb. The okami’s long, white hair gave him an aura of power despite his shorter stature. Hanzo grabbed Jesse’s wrist and pulled.

“Come,” Hanzo demanded.

And Jesse went, stumbling over his own feet like a pup. Words flashed through his head as Hanzo pulled him through the undergrowth:  _ Lone wolves never survive. Hanzo likes to wrestle. You get over it. _ Hanzo’s steps through the mountainous terrain were sure, leading Jesse right into the heart of his territory.

The wolves in human skin walked out one by one from the shadows between the trees, each as unique as the next. Some carried blankets, some carried food, some carried cushions to recline on. For all intents and purposes, it looked like they were setting up a picnic. Jesse gawped as the men and women he’d seen viciously attacking a feral werewolf the month prior jovially set up a little campfire and started to roast hot dogs. There were no fights, no scuffles over prey. In the retreating evening light, there was only calm. 

“Is it always like this?” he asked Hanzo. But when he turned, Hanzo was gone, laughing brightly with another cluster of his wolves nearby. Bertu and Hannah waved to him as they strolled in, packages in their arms.

  
“Is it always like this?” he asked Hanzo. But when he turned, Hanzo was gone, laughing brightly with another cluster of his wolves nearby.

Hannah called Jesse over, patting the blanket next to her. “The alpha will join us eventually,” she assured Jesse. “He likes to make his rounds. But I’m sure he’ll keep an eye on you, regardless.” She smiled toothily, the incisors at the corners of her mouth deliberately bared. “He  _ likes  _ you.”

“Quit teasing,” Jesse grumbled. “It ain’t nice.”   
  


“No, it’s true,” Hannah insisted. And then she shoved a sandwich in his hands, firmly ending the argument.

As Jesse munched away, Hannah told him a little more about the history of the pack. How long they’d been together — many years— and how they worked together. Hanzo  wasn’t quite mortal; and plenty of his wolves, after spending long enough with him, took on a certain longevity of their own.

 

“I was turned a long time ago,” Hannah told him conspiratorially. “I was younger than you at the time, and I guess the story’s pretty similar to yours. Went out to check my traps in along an old game trail so I’d have something for dinner, and out comes this massive beast, foaming at the mouth. You see these scars?” She pointed to a ragged patch of silver-pink skin along her shoulder. “Almost didn’t survive.”

 

Jesse stared, his bites slowing. He looked over at Bertu across the clearing. The male wolf was checking on a skewer that was stuffed with several hot dogs. 

 

“And Bertu?” Jesse asked with a nod.

 

“Bertu’s a little different…” Hannah chomped on her food as she mulled over her words. “I think he was Hanzo’s lover at some point — no idea how that arrangement came about. But I guess Hanzo offered him the bite.”

 

“Oh,” Jesse said breathlessly, his stomach clenching with a jolt of jealousy. “Does he do that often?”

 

Hannah laughed. “What, turn his boytoys? No, not really. Usually Hanzo just leaves them behind when the pack moves on.”

 

Jesse gulped. “Always?”

 

“Jesse.” Hannah’s face turned serious. “Remember what I said?”

 

“Do your best to hold on.”

 

“Hold on through the change, hold on through the run, hold on to the time you have here, with us, with Hanzo, and on this earth. Time is precious; time with those you love more precious still.”

 

Jesse gulped.

 

\--

As the sun went down and the stars winked into light, a change came over the group. Indeed, Jesse felt it in himself, like ice water trickling down his back. Suddenly every muscle in his body was tense, quivering, too tender and strung too tight. 

He only relaxed when he felt a presence at his side: it was another wolf, presumably Hannah. She was no longer the wiry, muscled woman he had known, but a stocky grey wolf that nudged him gently. She yipped, and another figure approached. It was a creature who Jesse knew, instinctively, must be Hanzo, for the wolf in front of him was blindingly white and massive, at least twice as large as any of the other wolves. He towered over Jesse where the human was curled up on his picnic blanket, tense and sweating under the moonlight as it rose above the treeline.

Hanzo came closer. He nuzzled Jesse softly as the other wolves gathered around. The huge white wolf nosed at Jesse’s neck and shoulders, rolling his cramping body onto his side. The alpha lay down and pressed his side along the length of Jesse’s body, sharing his heat as Jesse strained through cold sweats. He yipped once, and suddenly Jesse was swaddled in a litany of bodies, each sharing their warmth with him while his body went as tense and cold as a glacier.

When the moon finally reached its peak, Jesse swallowed a silent scream and let go. He bent and cracked and stretched and split; his spine arched and broke and reformed itself into a new shape, and when he stood again, it was on four legs. 

He worked himself up onto wobbly feet and looked around. During his transformation, the other wolves had moved to the edge of the clearing. The only other person in the field was Hanzo himself, glowing and wise and pressed against Jesse’s side.

Jesse took one step, unsteady on new feet. He heard the pack’s heartbeats in his ears and smelled the green pine, the rich dirt, the myriad scents of  _ life  _ all around him. He looked to Hanzo, who looked so serene that Jesse’s heart swelled, whole at last.

This was what Hanzo had been talking about. This was what he needed. 

He took another step. Hanzo bounded in front of him, over to the other wolves, then turned to stare at Jesse with glowing eyes. His deep, golden gaze captivated Jesse — with his new eyesight, everything was so  _ bright _ , right up to the river of stars in the sky above.

Hanzo ran, and Jesse followed, one in a group of many. He finally felt  _ free _ . He had someone to follow who would keep him close, protect him if need be. A new purpose, with Hanzo leading him, running into the unknown.


	2. One Night's Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse takes a chance.

 

Weeks later, and Jesse was still  _ holding on _ , as Hannah had so gently phrased it.

Jesse finally had someone to watch over him, to protect him, to guide him. He got lost in the freedom of it—knowing that no matter how far he strayed, the pack would find him. Hanzo led them every time, all over the mountains and forests he called his territory. Jesse felt lucky to call himself part of the pack, now. His reluctance from before had long since evaporated.

After all, Hanzo was as much a draw as the moon. His personality was magnetic, pragmatic, electric—all those words, and still Jesse couldn’t fully describe the kind of gravitational force Hanzo seemed to exude. The other wolves were drawn into his orbit, following Hanzo nigh-unconditionally. They adored their alpha, and for all of Jesse’s initial reluctance, he was no different. He would follow Hanzo to the ends of the earth.

But Jesse dreamed about a future where he and Hanzo were alone, with no pack to intrude. A future where Jesse and the okami ran under the stars and played and…and…Jesse wasn’t sure. What  _ did  _ he want? All he knew was that when the moon took over and Jesse shifted into fur, Hanzo was the center of his world. And, increasingly, the feeling remained when he returned to his human form.

Hanzo was openly affectionate with all his wolves, including Jesse. On full moon nights the wolves would all pile together to cuddle and warm up before running. Jesse always made sure he was able to wiggle in close next to Hanzo, nose tucked against some part of the alpha’s soft, white fur. Jesse was naturally a pretty tactile guy. He hadn’t realized how touch-starved he’d been since he’d left his friends and family behind. But this went to the next level. Hanzo was a big wolf and a muscular man, and more and more Jesse found himself fantasizing about what the alpha might do with his bulk. 

In Jesse’s fantasies, Hanzo always held him down, but it wasn’t some petty dominance display. It was affection, pure and simple, and a desire to worship Jesse. In Jesse’s fantasies, all the alpha’s attention was on him alone. In Jesse’s fantasies, Hanzo’s hands, teeth, and tongue explored his body.

“Jesse…” he growled, nuzzling into Jesse’s neck.  _ “Jesse _ .” 

Jesse arched his back, rolling his hips against the solid wall of muscle above him. Hanzo’s long, white hair draped around them as the alpha wolf held him down, grinding their hips together with just enough force to make Jesse feel  _ possessed _ . They were naked, fresh from the hunt, and their limbs were hot from running all night. They rutted in a sweat-slicked slide, groaning in tandem as their cocks slid against each other. 

Jesse moaned and tossed his head back, silently begging Hanzo to claim him. Hanzo did, of course, because he loved Jesse and wanted the world to know. He grazed his sharp predator’s teeth over Jesse’s Adam’s apple, followed by wet, sucking kisses over the junction of Jesse’s shoulder, up the line of his neck, all the way to the tiny space behind his very sensitive ear, where Hanzo nipped and tugged at the lobe to make Jesse shiver.

He knelt between Jesse’s legs and worshipped him with his mouth, sucking on his sac and stealing quick tastes of his cock. The bastard had the audacity to laugh when Jesse moaned and jerked under his tongue, too sensitive to hold back. Hanzo was ruthless, sucking Jesse down to the root, petting his balls and the soft dark place behind them. His fingers were gentle but insistent, and when Hanzo pressed inside him, Jesse thought for a brief second that he would fall apart.

And then he did. The fantasy was over. Just Jesse McCree, alone in his one-bedroom apartment with cum on his hands. One more Saturday night in a long string of lonely Saturday nights.

Except…

There was a knock at his door.  He quickly wiped the evidence of his deed on an abandoned shirt and grabbed a pair of sweatpants. He stumbled into them with wobbly legs, still in the process of pulling them up to his hips when he opened the door.  To his utter delight and absolute embarrassment, it was Hanzo himself. Hanzo sniffed once, smirked, then pushed his way into Jesse’s apartment, shutting the door behind him. Jesse froze. The stench of his earlier activities was undeniable.

Jesse was so caught up in worrying about his own smell that he was bowled over when he realised that something about  _ Hanzo  _ smelled wrong. In their brief greeting nuzzle, Jesse inhaled as greedily as always. He flared his nostrils, sensing something off. There was another smell on Hanzo, someone unknown, close and intimate. The same kind of intimate Jesse had just been with his own hand.

“You got someone special now?” Jesse asked carefully, pulling away from Hanzo.

“No?” Hanzo raised an eyebrow at him. “What makes you think that?”

“You—er—you smell,” Jesse mumbled. “Like another guy’s, uh,  _ personal  _ scent.”

“And you smell like your own,” Hanzo returned easily. “We all have our private moments.”

“Oh,” Jesse said, crestfallen. 

Hanzo must have noticed his dismay, because he turned to Jesse with a kinder expression on his face. “Did you expect I would hold myself above earthly pleasures, Jesse?”

“Sorta,” Jesse mumbled. “You bein’ a god and all.”

“Not as such,” Hanzo said. “I am only able to survive because of the people who live on the soil. It makes sense for me to mingle with them.”

Jesse huffed. “ _ Mingling _ ? Is that really the word you’re gonna go with?”

Hanzo laughed. “Are you jealous?” Jesse flushed. “Oh. You  _ are _ ,” Hanzo said with a little grin. He leaned towards Jesse, running one hand up his arm. The muscles there flexed under his touch, Jesse’s hand itching to wrap around Hanzo’s waist. 

Hanzo paused, looking up at Jesse. Jesse felt Hanzo’s stare like a direct touch to his skin. He was abruptly aware that he was the only mortal in the pack. All the other wolves were something different, something more...celestial. Hanzo was with them  _ all the time _ .

But Jesse…

Jesse exhaled slowly, letting out all the air he held, and closed the gap. He couldn’t lose his chance.

One press of lips, and Hanzo closed his eyes. His lips were soft, warm, slightly chapped. Hanzo’s mustache bristled against Jesse’s lips when he pressed in close, seeking more contact. His mouth gave slightly when Jesse tugged on his lower lip, but no more than a fraction. Jesse tried to press in further, to get Hanzo to participate—

But Hanzo pulled away, a gentle expression on his face.

“Is that what you needed?” Hanzo asked quietly. He tilted his head. Jesse stared hungrily at his flushed lips, the rejection just setting in. “Are you settled now?”

Jesse turned away sharply. This was no fantasy, and yet it was ruined for the reality of it.

There had to be some way to turn this around.

He turned back around and grabbed Hanzo’s wrist. Very carefully, he lifted Hanzo’s hand, pressing a kiss to his palm. Hanzo’s fingers curled, the tips of his claws scratching through the scruff on Jesse’s jaw. 

“If you want a night, you can have a night,” Hanzo said gently. “But  _ only  _ a night.”

“Okay,” Jesse said eagerly, his heart racing. He felt like he was on autopilot, air not quite reaching his lungs. His head buzzed with excitement. He remembered Hannah’s words:  _ You take your chance when it comes, and then you do your best not to let him go. _ He needed to make an impression—do something that would make Hanzo want to stay. He dropped Hanzo’s hand and instead rested one palm on Hanzo’s waist, the other coming up to cup his jaw. 

Jesse leaned in, so slowly that time almost seemed to stop as he tried to commit the moment to memory. He tried to be chaste, but when Hanzo finally responded—with a real kiss, not the half-hearted thing from before—Jesse whimpered. He let out a small noise of surprise when Hanzo deepened the embrace, biting at Jesse’s lips and sucking on his tongue, pressing into Jesse’s personal space in way that should have been invasive and was instead wholly welcome. 

Jesse groaned and let his hands explore. He gripped Hanzo’s shoulder and let his other hand wander around to Hanzo’s back, down to the muscular curve of his rear. He got one good handful of Hanzo’s ass before the okami was pushing him back. Jesse huffed, but let him go.

Hanzo looked as ruffled as Jesse felt: face pink, lips plush from effort, eyes dark and dilated and focused entirely on his partner. Hanzo pushed him towards the living room, practically shoving Jesse down onto the couch. Hanzo climbed on top of him the second he hit the seat, pinning him against the couch with all the aggression of a wild animal.

This is what Jesse had been longing for: to be owned, to be cared for. Hanzo rolled his hips against Jesse’s and murmured endearments in the werewolf’s ear, rutting blindly while Jesse all but came apart at the seams. Fur sprouted down his body; his back arched and cracked as his form shifted under Hanzo’s hands.

Hanzo’s claws pricked his skin as he dragged his fingers down Jesse’s chest. They scratched through his chest hair—then fur—pinching one nipple viciously before sliding down his abdomen to cup Jesse through his pants. Having only thrown on the minimum, Jesse hadn’t even thought of underthings, so Hanzo’s hand on him through the thin fabric was hot and firm, hindered by barely anything at all. Jesse whimpered as the fabric stretched, seams creaking from the strain of his shift.

Hanzo huffed a soft laugh when Jesse quietly whined into his neck and grabbed a fistful of his voluminous white hair. 

“Watch it, pup,” Hanzo murmured, pressing another kiss to Jesse’s neck. Jesse whined again, loud and high. Hanzo’s teeth grazed his neck, over veins and tendons, digging into the meat of Jesse’s shoulder. He mouthed over the older pink scars and his own fresh teeth marks on Jesse’s shoulder, tonguing at them as though he wanted to devour Jesse like prey. Jesse arched his back, keening, grasping at Hanzo’s arms blindly—and Hanzo held him through it.

Jesse thought he might very well expire before Hanzo actually got down to business, but Hanzo was apparently in a merciful mood. The okami sat back on Jesse’s knees, eyes glinting with mischief as he looked down at his charge. Jesse keened again, mouth wide and tongue lolling out, eyes closed against the glorious sight before him.

“So eager,” Hanzo purred, thumb rubbing Jesse’s length through his pants. He suppressed a laugh when Jesse only shuddered in response, body strung as tightly as a bow. “I did not realize.”

“‘Course I’m eager,” Jesse muttered. “Have you looked in a mirror in the last thousand years?” He huffed, partly in annoyance and partly out of sheer startlement when Hanzo at last pulled Jesse’s cock out of his pants. The alpha gripped Jesse’s length gently, stroking idly as he pondered the question.

“Occasionally,” Hanzo said dismissively, when he finally spoke. “I like what I see here a lot more than my own reflection, though.” He caressed Jesse easily, slicking the velvety-soft skin of Jesse’s cock with his own precome. The wolf-god looked lordly in Jesse’s lap, staring down at him with a possessive gaze. His eyes wandered over Jesse’s face, the fingers of his free hand petting the teeth marks on his shoulder with something approaching reverence. 

Jesse looked away.

He stared at some nondescript spot on the ceiling as Hanzo slowly worked him over, teasing Jesse’s dick with light touches and a twist here or there. Jesse whined and gasped when Hanzo pressed his thumb into the glans, spreading slick and digging his nail in so that Jesse moaned, riding on the edge of pain. Hanzo stayed steady despite Jesse’s restless legs, riding the crest and swell of Jesse’s eager mass.

In the end all it took was one last filthy kiss. Hanzo bit Jesse’s ear and kissed him again, running his tongue over Jesse’s sharp teeth and staring avidly like he was committing the sight to memory. The alpha fondled Jesse’s balls and pressed two fingers behind them, and that was it: Jesse’s knot swelled in the damp grasp of Hanzo’s hand, his shaft throbbing with each shiver that ran through his body, leaving him gasping for breath. Ropes of cum ran down in rivulets over Hanzo’s fist, coating Jesse’s stomach and thighs. It matted in his fur and stained Hanzo’s fastidiously arranged clothing. Jesse kept coming as Hanzo stroked him through it, murmuring endearments in his ear all the while.

When at last Jesse came down from the high, Hanzo had already tucked him back into his pants and was standing expectantly in front of him. 

“Well, pup?” Hanzo said, raising an eyebrow. The facade would have been complete were it not for the obvious tent in his pants. The other wolves were right: Hanzo  _ did  _ like to wrestle.

“Don’t think I’m satisfied quiet yet,” Jesse said breathlessly. His eyes roamed hungrily over Hanzo’s shape in front of him. “Maybe you should come back here. You said I could have one night.”  _ Take your chance and don’t let go. _ “One  _ whole  _ night. I want you in my lap ‘til sunrise.”

Hanzo laughed, eyes crinkling with affection. He reached up to begin removing the layers of his regalia. 

“Very well,” Hanzo said with a sigh of mock annoyance. “A deal is a deal. Any requests?”

“Just you and me,” Jesse said, licking his lips. “Together ‘til the end.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since tumblr is on a decline, you can find me on Twitter @GoInterrobang. I'm still on tumblr @hhgggx, but I am currently only posting previews of my work there.


End file.
